The Wedding
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: At the wedding of two X-men, anything can happen.  discontinued
1. The Girls Prepare

She looked down at the little courtyard from the window where she stood. She smiled with joyous tars as she gazed at the scene spread out before her. Guests were seated with smiles plastered on their faces, all dressed some shadow of navy blue with what they were going to wear in the first place. Navy blue. The theme color for the day. She laughed at the Morlocks looking all too uncomfortable being dressed up and clean in their ceremonial attire. She turned around and looked at what had been unfolding behind her. Kitty was trying to get Rahne to get rid of her pigtails, saying it wasn't formal enough. Of course, Rahne felt different. Rogue sat in the corner by herself, reading "It" by Stephen King and trying to ignore the fact she was in a dress, though it was the bridesmaid dress Kitty also wore. It was light blue with spaghetti strapped with a navy blue sash. Rogue had also dressed up with white arm length gloves. Amara and Tabitha chatted excitedly about what to do to each other's hair. Jubilee had just walked in, no doubt had just come back from…wherever the boys were.

Jean started with Rahne and Kitty first, "Let her keep her pigtails Kitty. It's how she likes it."

"But Jean," Kitty whined. "It won't look as nice."

Jean turned to Rahne, "Would you let Kitty put some small flowers around your pigtails?"

"Oh, sure!" Rahne said with her bubbly enthusiasm she was famous for.

"Great!" Now that those two were fine she moved on to Tabitha and Amara. "Decided on anything yet?"

"Amara is going to wear a French braid with little flowers entwined and I'm putting my hair in a vertical ponytail with a MASSIVE flower," Tabitha explained as she pulled out a fake flower that was indeed massive…and lime green.

"Okay then," Jean said shaking her head. Tabitha will be Tabitha.

She turned around to talk to Rogue, who had become one of her closest friends here, and was promptly run into by Jubilation, "Hey! Steady girl! No need to run into people!"

"Sorry. Just an update on the boys. Sam and Roberto are playing pool, Ray is walking around zapping people and laughing hysterically, three Jamie's are ushering people, Bobby's keeping the drinks cool for the reception due to the abnormal heat today. You'd think in October you wouldn't have to worry about 90 degree weather," Jubilation complained.

"And how's Scott?" Jean waved her hand impatiently, knowing Jubilee had left him for last to get to her.

Jubilee laughed, "Alex is trying to calm Scott down."

Jean shook her head and grinned, "How's that working out?"

"Logan's already threatened to throw him in a Level 10 danger room session twice now if he doesn't stop freaking out."

She giggled, "Sounds just like Logan."

"Yep. Well, I'm gonna go talk to Rahne. See ya later."

Jean walked over and sat near Rogue. In two years, some lives had changed and some had stayed the same. When Rogue left the X-men for a while to get a hold of herself she had joined the Brotherhood. When she had, she had…conflicted with Ms. Marvel. By Mystique refusing to allow Rogue to let go, and Rogue following orders, Ms. Marvel has no brain activity and Rogue now has super strength and flight with her absorption abilities. The poor girl can't win. Nonetheless, she acted like nothing can get to her. When she came back, she was surprised to find we had gained a few more people and that Professor Xavier accepted her back with open arms. At this moment she was so engrossed in her book it looked as if it may need to be surgically removed from her nose, "Is that another one to add to my reading list?"

Rogue smiled as she looked up at the redhead. No surgery for her, "Definitely. How long is dat list?"

"Too long," Jean grinned, shaking her head again. "I haven't exactly had much time for reading lately, with the wedding plans, college, never ending battles, and more power surges."

"I know what you mean, at least with da battles an' power surges. Though droppin' out of high school may have been my smartest move. No college for me. As for da wedding plans, sometimes I'm glad I can' touch anyone. Too much drama involved with love," she sighed as she put her book down.

"Yeah," Jean sighed dreamily. "But Scott's worth all of the drama love can throw at me."

Rogue laughed, "I'm glad I don' have him. Try to soften 'im up a li'l while you guys are on your honeymoon. He may be hot, but he's way too strict of a leader. I'd rather follow Logan's orders than his."

An involuntary pang of jealousy hit Jean, but she waved it away as fast as it would come. Of course people would think he was hot. He was wasn't he. She groaned, "Why? Why give me the world's hardest mission on my wedding day?"

"So you can start early," Rogue winked.

"Wha' bett'r way to star' early than whil' on yer honeymoon," Remy LeBeau said walking into the room like he owned the place and nothing could touch him.

Kitty walked up to him and shoved him in the chest, "Get out! You, like, don't belong in here!"

Remy glanced at Jean, "She no' my bride."

Jean laughed at Rogue's clenched fists and Remy's sardonic grin, "Kitty, can you make sure that our guests are alright? Oh, and if you can, make sure that the chef's have everything they need? And then check on the boys? It would be such a help."

Kitty perked up, "Sure Jean. I would totally like to, like, help. I'll make sure everything is totally awesome for later."

She left and Remy walked over to Rogue. Rogue swatted his hand away as it reached for her, "Watch it Swamp Breath or you'll be in de infirmary in a coma!"

He shrugged, "I'm sure worse t'ings have happened."

"Tell me about it," Rogue uttered.

Jean laughed and looked at Tabitha who was fighting with Amara's brown hair, "Hey Tabitha! It's a head of hair, not the reins on a horse!"

"Too bad. Those might be easier to work with," Tabitha said through teeth clenched in frustration.

She figured it would take them a while to finish up. Glancing back at Rogue and Remy, she found them already teasing each other and smiling. She wouldn't mess with Rogue, "Hey Jubilee. Can you do my hair?"

"Yeah! Rahne can help too?" Jubilee piped up from a little sofa in the corner.

"Sure. I want you to take a piece of hair from each side of my face, probably my bangs, and braid them around to meet at the middle of the back of my head, with those little white rose buds and daisies entwined in the hair please. Then do it again so there's two rows of flowery braids. My veil…well…we'll work on that later," she said sitting down in a chair so they could have access to her fiery red locks.

Her back was to the door so she could hear someone come in. A quick telepathic sweep of identity told her who it was. Ororo set a large bouquet of flowers in Jean's lap, "Are these flowers good enough?"

"They're perfect Storm. Thank you," Jean said as she sniffed the fragrance of the flowers as the two teenagers ran a brush through her hair.

"You are very welcome Jean. I am going to go and find Logan. I heard he wants to throw Scott in the Danger Room?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Jean smiled as Ororo left to join a room filled with boys of all ages.


	2. Scott Decides

To the wall, away from the wall. To the wall, away from the wall. The rhythm repeated in the pacing of Scott Summers all morning. He could feel the sweat trickling down his spine. _Nervous?_ He asked himself. _No, not nervous. Terrified!_ He stopped his pacing momentarily. He felt someone hit his arm again. He swatted at them. "Ow! C'mon man! That was my eye!" his little brother, Alex, exclaimed.

"Sorry Alex! I just…" he trailed off as he was afraid to admit the truth. Apocalypse, Magneto, the Brotherhood. No sweat. A beautiful girl too good to be true. End of the world!

"Bro, you need to sit down."

Rather than fight with his brother again, which would earn him another treat from Logan, he obeyed his brother's suggestion and sat in the chair. His brother kneeled down in front of him and put his hands on Scott's shoulders, "Seriously bro. You need major help. Aren't you supposed to be all giddy and stuff since it's your big day?"

Scott ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know man. I'm just…really mixed up right now."

With that he stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He stood and stared at the pictures on the mantel and looked around at the walls that held even more pictures of the X-men. His brother came and stood next to him. Alex didn't say anything this time for which Scott was glad.

Scott looked at the other boys in the room. Sam and Roberto were fully occupied in a game of pool. Bobby had just come back from the reception area and was laughing and joking with Kurt. He didn't want to think of where Jamie could be if he was done ushering people in. Probably knee deep in some trouble. Ray continued to walk around and zap people, Evan in particular he was having fun with. Logan sat in a chair across the room in a corner and watched Scott with an amused expression. It was then that Professor Xavier wheeled his chair into the room. He didn't spare Scott a glance though he was very aware of his presence. He wheeled right over to Logan. Thank God Alex was there to talk to otherwise he would go insane!

"So bro," so much for not talking. "What is so mixed up about getting married?"

He sighed, "Alex…how's Lorna?"

Alex paused at the reference to his new girlfriend, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how is she?"

"She's okay. A little worried about what people will think of her because of…her hair, but other than that she's fine."

Scott turned to his little brother, "How much do you love her?"

"A lot," his brother faced him. "Why the questions?"

Ignoring his brother's question, Scott asked another, "How long do you think you'll love her at this stage?"

His answer came instantaneously, "For as long as I'm alive."

Scott smiled, "Exactly how I feel. Now, do you think you love her enough that you could stand up at the age of 20, propose to your girlfriend, and be ready to tie the knot before either of you are 21?"

Alex thought about it, "I guess not. I love Lorna, no doubt, but…I'm not ready for marriage, especially that young."

"Again, exactly how I feel. I love Jean more than anything else and I always will, but getting married this young…Jean told me some of the thoughts she's been picking up. Those thoughts aren't just from the normal people of Bayville, but our friends and teammates. It's more than a little scary, the things they're thinking. I'm not sure if-"

"If Jean's worth people's scrutiny. Scott, take a trip to reality. People are always going to assume the worst about people. You guys are 20 years old for Pete's sake! You're mature young adults. Have you two actually been doing something wrong you should** be scrutinized for?"**

"**No, not at all! It's just…the rumors are so bad, and they're spreading like wildfire. I'm afraid that, since I'm a teacher here and Jean will be after she graduates, people won't have the same respect that they had for us before," he explained walking away from his brother.**

**Alex grabbed Scott's shoulder and turned him back to facing him, "What…what kinds of things have they been saying to you?"**

"**Not saying. Thinking," Scott corrected. "Anyway, some people think Jean and I have been doing it like bunnies and she got pregnant. Can you imagine? Jean and I breaking the rules and…and getting her pregnant."**

"**Okay. It's not a totally outlandish idea. A lot of teens are being stupid and getting themselves pregnant at this young age. I agree it's stupid that they put you two in that situation, but in general it's not dumb. Hit me with another," Alex said, weighing it out.**

"**Others think that Jean's parents forced this on us because they found out about us doing something wrong or something like that. Others think she's mentally controlling me into this. Yet others think that I or Jean are really gay and we're covering it up by marrying each other."**

**Alex burst out laughing, "You? Gay? That is…stupid! You've got to be the most straight of us all if anything."**

"**I know! You asked for the rumors and I gave them to you. There are more, but honestly I'm so nervous I can't think right now."**

"**Scott!" the Professor called. "Logan and I need to speak with you…in private."**

**Alex gave his brother a pat on the back, "Don't worry bro. This may be the smartest move of your life. You can start early on having those little Mr. and Miss perfects and brownnosers together."**

**Scott repressed the urge to blast his brother into next week as he walked toward the room adjoined to the room the men were waiting in. It seems Dr. Henry McCoy aka Beast had also joined this little party, "So what is this about Professor?"**

**The professor had his hands folded in his lap, "Scott, obviously with you and Jean getting married it means that you two will be closer than ever, in more ways than one."**

**Scott nodded as his mind tried to foreshadow the possible meanings, "Yes, that's typically what happens with marriage."**

**Charles smiled at his favorite student, "Yes, it is. Logan, Storm, Hank, and I have been talking and we all think that it would be best with the growing student body if there were two field teams. Both you and Jean have been mentored enough by Logan and Storm that you two can take charge. I'm going to have a blue team and a gold team. Scott, I want you to lead the blue team, and I want Jean to lead the gold. The blue team would be made up of the half of the student body I see as being the most fit for combat at this stage. The gold will be the students that need more work, and the students that…are quite frankly just too immature to face a battle in the field."**

"**Wouldn't that theoretically put Jean in danger if all she has on her team is the newbies?"**

**Hank put a hand up to cut off whatever Charles was about to say, "Scott, he's saying that he's going to pick which students are best for combat right now and divide them according to that standard, but they would all have some experience or be ready. With Jean still in school, she can't exactly be part of a team that's always on the move. Her compassion and sense of order will help them to learn faster to use their powers than solely sticking them in a classroom or the Danger Room."**

"**That makes much more sense," Scott agreed, rubbing his chin in thought.**

"**Scott…I know you and Jean have always been on the same team, but I'm splitting you up for your gifts that aren't your mutant abilities. You know Jean has the helpful and kind aspect that most of those kids will need, even the children that aren't ready for the field yet. She would be a fantastic tutor, especially considering her powers and struggle for control she faces. That's another reason to keep her out of the game. With your leadership abilities and tough-love strength, you will be able to help the children that already have most control, but are still in need of more," Professor Xavier explain.**

"**That makes complete sense. Sir…that isn't what you called me in here for is it?"**

**Charles sighed, "No, it isn't. I could have told you that any other time. I called you in here to discuss…"**

"**Well…"Scott waved his hand impatiently.**

"**I know you and Jean have been looking at apartments and such to get away from the chaos of the mansion, but you both are at a loss by wanting to be within an arms length just in case something goes wrong so…the boat house on the far end of the campus is up for grabs. Do you want it?"**

"**Of course! That solves all of our problems. Jean is still going to live on campus when she goes back when school starts again in the fall, but after she graduates early…"**

**Logan stood up, "Chuck, Hank, can you give Scott and I a moment?"**

**Charles and Henry exchanged looks, "Of course."**

**Henry shut the door. Logan walked toward Scott but Scott took a step back, "What is this about Logan?"**

**Logan sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Look kid, I know you've been having second thoughts."**

**Scott looked away, "So?"**

"**So, you need to decide now if you want to go through with this. After this is done, it's done Scott. You're bound to her until an annulment or divorce can go through. Even after that, you won't have a problem finding another gal, but Jean will have trouble finding another guy. Girls don't tend to care as much about guys who are divorced as men are about girls," Logan explained.**

**Scott narrowed his eyes, "And you care about this because…?"**

"**Jean arrived here a few weeks before you did, and in that time she…got into a little bit of trouble. After that I promised I would look out for her. That's what I'm doing. I don't want her to be scarred by her fiancé's difficulty deciding if this is what he wants to do. I know you love Jean, so don't feed me that crap, but if you aren't ready to get hitched, you can always call it off. Until that ring hits your finger, you can call it off," Logan said as he walked toward the door. "I'm not going to let you get away in one piece if you decide to wait to make the call until you're in front of all of those people. Sure you'll live, but maybe missing an arm and a few…precious parts."**

"**What are you saying?"**

"**Make the call now kid! Are you marrying her today or are you not?"**

**Scott walked toward the window on the far side of the room. He looked down at the rather large crowd of people that had turned up to see them get married. He saw Jean's mother, father, pregnant sister, and brother-in-law waiting down there. He saw the Morlocks dying to get out of their clean clothes and into their normal wear, but they didn't change. Why? Because of Scott and Jean. He looked around at the other friends they had made in two, almost three, short years. The X-men had grown, the X-men's acquaintances had grown even larger, and their spirit was the biggest. All of these people had showed up to support them. All of these people were there to watch them open a new chapter to their lives. **

**Scott turned back and looked the older man in the eyes, "I'll do it."**


	3. With this ring I be wed

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, and please keep them coming. I know it's taking me a while to write this, but it's my favorite couple and I'm still not sure how I want this to turn out. I just know I want it to be well written. There will be plenty of Romy, Lancitty, Kurmanda, and, of course, Jott to come. Please forgive me for taking so long to get into the wedding, and even longer it will be until any real action hits. Thank you for your support and patience.

*telepathic dialogue and thoughts*

"normal dialogue"

"Where's the bouquet? Where's the bouquet?" Kitty ran around saying over and over as she looked under chairs and behind doors.

Jean suppressed a laugh, "I'm holding it Kitty. I'm holding yours as well. Stop worrying so much. I should be the one worrying."

"Well, maybe I'm just making up for your lack of worrying. Or your maid-of-honor's lack as well. Why aren't you worried Rogue? You're still going to be standing up there?"

Rogue leaned lazily against the wall, looking like she was in literature withdrawal, "Maybe because I'm not the bride. I'm the maid-of-honor, which makes me a bridesmaid. They're not going to be looking at me for very long. They're all going to be looking for Jean."

Kitty didn't look like she had heard any of what Rogue had just said. She ran over to Storm and told her to let Rahne and Roberto go and form the rest up. It was then that the full weight of what was about to happen hit Jean. She felt like she had just been punched in the stomach and doubled over to meet her match.

"Jean! Are you alright?" Rogue asked trying to pull Jean to her feet.

"Yeah, I just…" she looked at Rogue with pleading eyes wishing her to understand. She did.

"Storm, the bridal party will take a few minutes to get down there right? I mean, with the size and all?"

"Of course. Do what you need to do?"

Rogue led Jean back to where the girls had been being held all day, "Are you going to be alright? Do you need an aspirin or something?"

"No. I just…you were, you are, right. They're all going to be looking at me. They won't care about the rest of you, no offense. They won't even care about seeing Scott up there. Just like always it will be the bride. They're going to stare at me," she groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"No you won't," Rogue made Jean look at her. "Look, don't stop this all now because you're too chicken to get up in front of people who have come hundreds of miles or have taken their last vacation day and such to see this. These people love you and Scott. I can't have what you and Scott have, and believe me, I would be nervous as well, but I would love being able to touch and know that there's someone who can love me like Scott loves you. If you don't go up there, I swear I will never let you live this down. Now what are you going to do?"

"Help me Rogue! I want to get married and know these people are here for us, but…HELP ME!" she cried. Objects started to pick up around the room as her nervousness began to get the better of her.

Rogue sighed, "Jean…you can use your telepathy through the link you and Scott share right?"

"Of course. That's kind of how it works." A few objects began to fall.

"Talk to him through it, and ask him to keep you calm while you're up there. He'll do it. You know he will."

Jean took a few deep breathes, and the rest of the objects dropped back to where they were before. She couldn't wait for this wedding to be over, "Okay. Let's do this!"

The two girls, who no one ever thought would come close to pleasantly talking to one another, let alone be best friends, walked back to the end of the bridal party line, which consisted of just Kurt and Rogue left. Jean was walking down on her own. *no pressure*

The entrance song for the rest of the bridal party was now over and a more fun remix of "Here Comes the Bride" started coming from the piano Ororo had graciously offered to play for the wedding. After another deep breath, Jean walked into the courtyard filled with family, friends, and the love of her life.

She kept her head staring straight ahead, but that didn't mean she kept her eyes looking that way to. They had excused the bride's family and friends on left, and the groom's on the right concept and had stuck with X-men on the left, and various others on the right. As she walked she could clearly see how much her life had changed since graduating high school. She couldn't dwell on that now. A nauseous feeling was building in her and she knew this probably wouldn't end very well, or clean for that matter.

*Jean. Look at me Jean. Just keep looking at me and it will be alright.*

*Scott?*

Scott looked at his future bride to be. God, she was beautiful. Her dress was a floor length, spaghetti-strap wonder in white as she carried a bouquet of white, red, and blue roses. Daisies were entwined in her hair.

*I'm right here Jean. I'm nervous too. Just keep coming. You're almost to me.*

And she was. She focused back on what was straight ahead, and Scott was only six steps ahead of her. Her heart flew to her throat as she looked at him in his clean and sharp black tuxedo, with the navy blue tie all of the men were wearing. Something blue had not been hard for Jean to come to. Scott smiled even bigger than he already was and held out his arm for her. She gratefully and lovingly took it.

They walked a little ways forward and stood facing the pastor that would be performing the ceremony.

He cleared his throat before beginning, "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Scott Summers and Jean Grey in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A few seconds passed as the crowd held their breath. No one spoke up, "So now let us-"

"WAIT!" a scream came from the doorway. Duncan Matthews stood there still sporting his letterman jacket, looking like he had just come out of a bar of some sort. Taryn Fujioka stood next to him in a crisp and clean business suit. Clearly, they had an objection to the wedding.

Scott was shocked and at a loss of words staring at his worst human enemy and ex-girlfriend in the doorway so Jean spoke up first, "What is it you want Duncan? Obviously, we were kind of in the middle of something." Bobby, standing fourth in line of the groomsmen, laughed hysterically.

"I want you back Jean. I've changed. I'm willing to have you as you are, and I won't use you. I…I love you," Duncan said, taking a few steps into the courtyard.

"Changed? CHANGED? Duncan, you haven't changed! When did you get out of prison for trying to assassinate Evan? When Taryn bailed you out? Knowing you, the next time one of them would look at you wrong, you would go ballistic and try to kill them too. No Duncan. You haven't changed. You're almost drunk, and…you're still wearing your letterman jacket. It probably hasn't been washed since before you received it. Goodbye Mr. Matthews. You don't belong here," Jean said, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"What about me Jean? Have I changed? You know I've changed! You're a telepath. Can't you tell? Huh?"

Scott stepped forward, and a little protectively, in front of Jean, "Taryn, I can tell you right now that you haven't changed. You're still sticking your nose up at the rest of these guys. Before you start, I don't want you back either, so just go away, will you?"

Taryn broke down into tears, "You were never good enough for me Scott Summers. You're just mutie scum!" She ran back toward the front of the school.

Duncan stood there giving Scott the death stare and Jean the same. Jean tapped her foot impatiently, "Well? I thought I made it clear. You. Aren't. Welcome. Here."

Duncan laughed an evil laugh that made Scott push Jean even farther behind him, "You really think I give a damn what you say anymore? Everything you say is a lie. You don't love Summers, and you still love me. Everyone can see it all over your prissy little face."

Kitty stepped forward, "All I can see on her face is disgust at knowing you were her boyfriend, so why don't you back your beer soaked butt out of here and go find a girlfriend that suits who you are. Check the local alleyways. There's always some scum in there."

It was then that the first batch of hell really broke loose. Duncan pulled out a pistol and shot it at Kitty before anyone could do anything. There were a bunch of screams, and about half of the people in the courtyard dropped to the ground. Others jumped up ready to fight. One other man was yet another exception. Lance Alvers jumped up, ran toward Duncan, and just as Duncan was about to let off another shot, Lance gave him a good punch in the jaw. A few more hits were laid. Duncan was down. Lance, using all of the willpower he could muster, backed off and ran back to his seat. He put his head between his legs and tried to calm down. He was a Brotherhood boy, not an X-man. He didn't have great control, especially when it came to Kitty.

While Lance had been punching Duncan's lights out, Jubilee had reached for Kitty to stop her when she fell, because that's what people did in the movies when they got shot, right? Instead her hand slipped right through Kitty's form. Kitty had phased before the bullet had reached her, "How-"

"Did I know he had a gun? I could see him fingering it while Taryn was talking. Obviously Jean couldn't, so I had to make sure that if he was going to use the gun he would fire it at me and away from everyone else," Kitty said proudly.

"Yeah, except for me. Thank God I absorbed Ms. Marvel's durability or we wouldn't be having this conversation," Rogue grumbled.

"Oh my gosh! I'm, like, totally sorry Rogue. I, like, didn't mean to totally phase the bullet at you!" Kitty gushed.

Rogue laughed, "I know. And Kitty?"

"Yeah."

"You're 'liking' and 'totaling' again."

Scott turned around to Jean, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just get back to the wedding? I don't want anyone else to suddenly jump in and enter their opinions in."

Scott smiled, "Fine by me."

Pastor Greg looked up at the crowd, "Ladies! Gentlemen! Let us not forget why we are here!"

The crowd calmed down, and Logan finished tying Duncan up. Pastor Greg took another deep breath. "Thank you." Now he turned to Scott, "Scott Summers, do you take Jean Grey for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Jean's hands began to shake uncontrollably as he turned to her. Scott glanced at her through the corners of his eyes. *It's okay Jean. I'm here. I'll never leave you.*

"Jean Grey, do you take Scott Summers for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He looked up at the crowd as the couple faced each other, "If there are no further interruptions or objections from the party let the couple now take their vows to each other."

He looked at Scott, "Repeat after me. I Scott take thee Jean."

"I Scott take thee Jean."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"for better for worse, for richer for poorer."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer."

"In sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"In sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

He turned to Jean, "Repeat after me. I Jean take thee Scott."

"I Jean take thee Scott."

"To be my wedded husband."

"To be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer."

"In sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"In sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Pastor Greg turned to Alex, "May I have the bride's ring?"

Alex obliged. He held the ring up for all to see, "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

He handed the ring over to Scott. Scott placed it on Jean's finger, "With this ring I be wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Pastor Greg turned to Rogue, "May I have the groom's ring?"

Rogue obliged. He held it up for all to see, "May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Jean fumbled the ring onto Scott's finger, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Pastor Greg turned and faced the crowd, "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Scott and Jean, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Scott and Jean have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Scott didn't pass up the moment. The crowd roared with joy as the two original X-men tied the knot. Jean smiled through the kiss as she could hear Kitty sobbing behind her. The thoughts she was picking up were beautiful. A tear leaked out of her left eye, hidden from the crowd but not from Scott. He wiped it away with the biggest, goofiest smile she had seen on his face since she had said 'yes!'.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Summers."

They faced the crowd with smiles on their faces and only the love for each other in their hearts…until a voice spoke up from behind them.

"The loving couple, eh?"

They swung around to see a man with skin like flour, eyes like rubies, and an outfit like a gothic flower was eating him. He was surrounded on either side by dirty looking mutants who looked like renegade Morlocks on a bad day.

"Forgive me if I don't test out how loving you truly are. I am Sinister. Mr. Sinister. These are the Nasty Boys. We are here to take you, by force most likely."

"You can try," Scott said, once again assuming a protective position in front of Jean.

He laughed evilly, "Oh, I intend to. You see, I've been watching you."

"So you know we can kick your nasty boy butt into next week," Rogue taunted.

"That is precisely why I called in for back-up," he waved a few fingers and Magneto, his Brotherhood, and the Brotherhood from the boarding house came forward along with Juggernaut, Omega Red, Mesmero, Mastermind, and Legion. He smiled a sharp toothed smile, "I decided to try and even the odds. Let's get started."

And it began.


	4. The Battle Is Fought pt 1

**Sorry I took so long to get this one up, but I've had things going on at home, and I wasn't sure how this one should go. This chapter should be more teen rated for the violence, but I think most children can handle this with what the television shows now a days. If you are not a fan of violence, I strongly recommend you navigate away from the page, but it's not gory or anything I promise. Again, I've decided to stop with the accents, because I failed so miserably in the first chapter.**

"X-men ready!" Scott screamed as he fired off an optic blast at Juggernaut, obviously not doing much good.

"Run to the front!" Jean screamed at him. Everyone there for the wedding took off in a mad dash to get to the front of the mansion.

Mr. Sinister held his team back, "Hang on! Let them get themselves into uniform, and let the _humans_ leave. They're not part of this. I only need Summers and his new bride."

"But what about the rest of the X-men?" Blob asked.

"They are of no concern or use to me. You can do what you wish with them. In case you didn't notice, the friendly neighborhood Spider-man and the Fantastic Four are also all in the crowd. I thought it would be nice if you all could distract them for a bit while my boys snatch the love birds up."

"Our payment had better be worth this." Pyro said creating a puppy made of fire.

"Trust me hothead," Mr. Sinister said as he walked into the shadows. "If you survive, that will be payment enough."

"X-men, are you all ready for this?" Cyclops asked, clicking his visor into place. A chorus of yeses followed. "Fan Four? Spidey? Rest I've clearly forgotten?"

Tabitha sighed, "Cyke, this is a waste of time. Clearly we're all ready so lets boom some butt!"

Cyclops shot her a "look" that she ignored, "You heard her. Let's go."

So the teams (gold team X-men, blue team X-men, X-men students, black team X-men, Fantastic Four, Spider-man, and various X-students) all ran through the mansion to the various locations where they were supposed to go, and continued to split up from there running all over the property. They couldn't find anything.

Mr. Fantastic's beeper…beeped, "Uh, Cyclops. We've got to take off. Dr. Doom's causing more mayhem in New York than they deserve to put up with."

Cyclops sighed, "Go. Black team, send some of your people over to cover where they were supposed to go."

"On it!"

Spidey swung down from a branch and landed near our fearless leader, "Um, hate to put an even bigger burst in your bubble, but Doc Oc is up to no good again. I really need to get there. Lord knows that man has a soul of charcoal."

"You go too. Be careful Spidey. I think this is connected to whatever is going on here."

"I never doubted so my one-eyed friend."

* * *

><p>"The Gold team consists of Storm, Multiple Man, Iceman, Beast, Jean Grey, Wolfsbane, and Havok. The Blue team consists of Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Cannonball, Sunspot, Boom-Boom, Jubilee, and Polaris. The Black team consists of Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Shadowcat, Berzerker, Magma, and Avalanche. The rest of the X-men don't yet have a team, because they didn't make it past the qualifiers. Cyclops is the over all field leader, for situations like this one.<p>

"Magneto, you and your boys take the Blue Team. Juggernaut, go with them if you must, but watch out for Xavier. I don't know where he is, and honestly I don't want to know. Lets just hope he decides to stay hidden.

"Brotherhood boys, I want you to keep the Gold team busy. It's going to be tough, so I'm sending this woman to help you. Her name is Emma Frost. Right now she's concentrating on the positions the X-men are forming and finding Xavier so don't bother her just yet. She's also in charge of the Hellfire Club right now, but don't tell the big guy over there, the man named Shaw, that. He'll get really pissed.

"Omega Red, take Mesmero, Mastermind, and Legion with you to take down the Black team. The rest of the Hellfire club will assist you.

"This is going to be a difficult battle, I'm not going to lie. We'll get it done though. I just need Emma to take out Jean so I can snatch her and someone grab Cyclops so I can have him. Do it carefully though. I don't want him damaged. After that, you all can have fun. Understand?" The groups nodded. "Good. Let the battle begin."

* * *

><p>Jean walked around a tree near the edge of campus with Havok watching her back, "Havok, do you see anything?"<p>

"No, do you?"

"No."

"Do you think they took off?"

"No way. I know people like this, and they never take off without getting what they want."

"I kind of figured as much, but it was worth asking."

Storm and Multiple Man came and joined the two of them, "Where is everybody?"

"I don't-"

"There they are! Get them!"

Jean screamed as someone shoved a dagger into her skull

* * *

><p>Scott heard Jean scream and his heart jumped into his throat. It took every ounce of "fearless leader" strength he had in his body not to run toward her and kick the butt of anyone in a 200 meter distance around her. Out of nowhere a flash of green passed his periphery and hit the grass not four feet in front of him. He blinked twice to focus and saw that the green was a mass of hair, "Lorna!"<p>

"Polaris," she moaned. "Polaris in the field Cyclops, and I'm fine. Something just hit me really hard."

"That would be from our little friend Juggy," Pyro said jumping in front of them. "Now lets really heat up this party!"

Cyclops tackled Polaris, who had recently regained her footing, back to the ground and out of the way of the rolling wall of fire tumbling toward them, incinerating everything in its path. Polaris made it back to her feet a millisecond before Cyclops and took to the skies using her magnetic powers. She then noticed that his fire was being generated by some sort of pack. Thinking it to have metal involved she tried to pull it apart, and was promptly knocked back into her place by her powers being taken away.

Not understanding what happened, she looked up and saw the figure of a man swooping down toward her, a man wearing a cape, "Magneto."

"That's right my dear," he reached his hand out again, no doubt to use her powers against her when she suddenly wasn't on the grass anymore but in the highest branches of a pine tree.

"Nightcrawler!"

"That's right," he ported out of there before she could chew him out for getting her out of a mess she didn't need help with when actually, um, she did need the help.

Boom-Boom and Sunspot ran out of nowhere toward Cyclops, who was now in a heated battle with Pyro (no pun intended). Sabretooth pounced down in front of them only to be picked up by the arm and thrown by Sunspot. Not that it helped much as he was then plowed into by Juggernaut. Boom-Boom couldn't create a booming ball fast enough so she was knocked into a tree.

Cannonball shot out of nowhere with Jubilee running as fast as she could. Cannonball hit Juggernaut, but nothing can stop the unstoppable so he went flying off into Cyclops. Jubilee was rather easy for Magneto to wrap up with her hands restrained.

Nightcrawler decided it was time to make his re-entry on the fight they were losing then. Big mistake. He landed on Pyro, making the breathing fireball see stars, but was then struggling to hold his own against Colossus and Sabretooth. Unable to keep up the energy to teleport all over any longer, he was taken out.

Things didn't look promising for the Blue team.

* * *

><p>The Black team was seeing stars, literally. The three extra-powerful telepaths they were up against were making them see that they were in the middle of outer space. Omega Red was giving Wolverine, who he had told the three was his and no one else's, hell as he threw him around the overgrown forest they were fighting in.<p>

The Black team was formed to hold their best fighters, most stealthy forces, and all of them had a history. A history they were not proud of. With they way they were getting their butts kicked now, they wouldn't be proud of this part of their history either.

* * *

><p>Xavier watched in horror at the scene of the X-men, <em>his <em>X-men, being beaten in a battle they could never win. In all likelihood, they would be killed. Two small tears leaked out of the helpless man's eyes. They were in trouble, going to die, and there was nothing he could do to help them.

A day that started out with beauty was now ending in the most ugly of battles. More tears began to fall down the ageing man's face. He would wipe them away, but couldn't for his hands were restrained. He hadn't bothered to restrain Xavier's legs, but why should he have? He couldn't use them anyway.

Sobs ripped through the silence, sobs created by him. As he sobbed he heard one of the worst sounds he would ever hear.

The sound of laughter.

**What happened to Xavier to stop him from helping the X-men? Will the X-men survive? How can they survive? Please review.**


	5. The Battle is Fought pt 2

**Okay, I'm finally starting this story up again. It's been a long time, I know, but I hope few more dedicated readers stuck with me. I guess I finally got the writing bug again. It had left me for a while. Anyway, here's some more of _The Wedding._**

At least it felt like a dagger being shoved into her skull. Another telepath was giving her the fight of her life. This psychic blast was going to kill her.

Havok looked to his left and saw some woman dressed in white standing over his new sister-in-law, and Jean was screaming. Havok didn't even think. He shot out a plasma blast that seemed to hit the woman. In fact, it did. No one counted on her being able to turn herself into a huge diamond.

That opening was all Jean needed. From years of experience she had learned you take an opening when you find it and ask questions later. This was one of those times. Jean had just got to her feet when she was knocked off of them again, by someone that smelled like the inside of a sewage tunnel. Toad.

Wolfsbane was chasing after Toad, but not having much luck at doing anything. Multiple Man was trying to help her, but honestly, there wasn't much help to be given.

Storm had been hit with a huge psycho blast that had put her out of the game. Lying unconscious on the grassy ground, Storm's eyes twitched under her eyelids, like she was having a bad nightmare. Jean tried standing again, but found she just didn't have the strength. She crawled over toward her fallen friend and tried to wake her using her own telepathy. It was of no use. Storm was going to be unconscious until she wanted to wake up.

Iceman was trying to deal with Blob, but Quicksilver kept getting in the way and messing him up. Beast was fighting with Avalanche and having a hell of a time doing it too.

Something surrounded Jean and took her powers away. The last thing Jean heard before she saw black was the Scarlet Witch screaming, "Emma! Now!"

* / / * / / * / / * / / * / / * / / * / / *

Mr. Sinister felt giddy all over. Jean was out. He could have her now. He couldn't get too excited though. He still needed Scott. If he didn't have Scott, and he lost him here, it would all be for nothing. All of this fighting would have been a waste.

Apocalypse was waiting, waiting for Sinister to do what Apocalypse had told him to do. This had to go according to plan. If it didn't, Sinister could lose his own life.

* / / * / / * / / * / / * / / * / / * / / *

Charles Xavier let loose a sob he didn't even know he had been holding as he watched in one of the screens of the room he was being held in, his Gold team fall, and Jean be stolen. The others on the Gold team were doomed.

There was a device attached to his head that kept him from using his telepathy. Every time he tried, he would get a shock of pain through his skull. Charles saw more of those dastardly villains bringing his black team, his secret elite squad, down as well. The blue team would soon follow. Then he understood. He understood what was going on. As he watched one of the villains make a grab for Cyclops he finally understood what they wanted. This was all about genetics!

More tears fell down his face. His most precious students, the two he considered the most to be like his own children, were going to die on their wedding day. Whoever was behind this, Sinister probably, needed them alive for now, but not for long. How much longer of life did they have before he slit their throats. Probably not long.

_No._ He thought daring a glance back at the screen. _Not long at all._

Then suddenly, the X-men that were left on the battle field, were gone, vanished into thin air. Charles knew his younger students had run away, but where had teams gold, blue, and black gone?

**Review and play 'Where in the world is Charles Xavier?' (Oh! And the X-men too!)**


End file.
